1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys of the type that include the combination of (1) a top having a wheeled-shaped body with magnetic spindles projecting in opposite directions from the axis of rotation of the body, and (2) apparatus that can be manipulated to cause the top to spin, or to travel in a particular path dictated by rails, or the like. In some cases, the spinning top may separate from the apparatus to spin on a floor, or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses top toys that includes combinations of tops having wheel-shaped bodies with wire rails, a spiral track, and the like. Representative prior art U.S. patents in the relevant art are listed on the Information Disclosure Statement filed with this application. Included in the listed prior art patents are tops having a wheel-shaped body with a pair of magnetic spindles projecting from opposite sides of the body at its axis of rotation for securing the top to a pair of rails by magnetic attraction. See, for example, Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,660, issued Jun. 28, 1977, and Chesler U.S. Pat. D436,383 issued Jan. 16, 2001 which also discloses a top with a wheel-shaped body.